


Mommy's Little Angel

by SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)



Series: The Indifference of Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and his mom, Character Death, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/pseuds/SidingWithTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is here to purely explain Castiel's relationship with his mother, just to give you some back story.</p><p>I highly suggest reading this after the main work, just because... you'll understand it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Little Angel

Pontiac Junior High School Pontiac, Illinois: October 14, 1986

"That's very nice Cassie-"

"I'm Castiel! My mom can only call me Cassie!"

"Okay, okay! Castiel its very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I think she'll like it."

"Me too."

* * *

Castiel got out of school at three and his older brother Gabriel, who was twelve, picked him up along with his other sibling Anna, who would be turning eleven in November. They were a ragtag group of sibling in all honesty, Anna with her murky blonde hair, Gabriel with his random hazel eyes and Castiel with his dark brown mop of hair. But they were the Novaks and they were to be respected. Well, except for Castiel as the kids in his class thought he was just weird. They just couldn't understand the fact that Castiel still believed that girls had cooties. When he had admitted this little fact to his mother she had swished him into her arms and sat on the couch, explaining how in her school everyone thought she had some disease and no one talked to her.

After that conversation, Castiel didn't care. Because his mommy was healthy and he wasn't sick because girls really did have cooties.

Gabriel walked them the few blocks home and once they reached the front door of the house the group disbanded. Gabriel turning around right away to go hang out with some friends and Anna upstairs to her room to do homework; leaving Castiel to do what he always did. Find his mother.

Doing his normal ritual of shrugging off his jacket, hanging it up, removing his shoes to place them next to his backpack, he made his way to find her. It didn't take long, it never did. All Castiel had to do was walk down the hallway and make a right out of the kitchen and there she was in the office and per normal on the phone.

Castiel knew the drill and knocked quietly on the door frame before he hugged the wooden framework. It was a common fact that, once from school, Castiel wanted a hug from his mom and he'd take it from anything. So, a by product of this codependency was to wait and hug the frame as he did so. Listening to whomever his mother was talking to on the phone.

"Yes I understand that but- Oh don't set yourself so- Now don't be rude." She turned towards Castiel as she heard his knock and her face completely changed. Her frown went from something near to a scowl to pure pride and love. Moving over to her computer chair she sat down and gently patted her lap as she continued the phone call. "Well you see sir, at Heaven Inc. we pride ourselves- I am the co-owner." she frowned slightly at whatever the man was saying, probably something relating to her being a woman. Castiel had once heard his mom and dad fighting about how it would be a bad 'move' on them if they were to make her a co-owner or whatever. But his mom had fought for this and she wasn't backing down. That was Castiel's mommy for you!

"My name? Are you planning on reporting me to my husband?" She sighed and motioned for Castiel to come again, as he still stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do. "If you insist, Naomi Novak." Running over to his mom Castiel climbed up the chair and onto his mother's lap, figuring that now was a good time to intrude on whatever conversation she was having.

His mother raised her arms reflexively to allow Castiel to wrap his cuddly child arms around her waist as she continued to talk on the phone. "Yes well, have a good day sir. I have an important appointment to attend to." Hanging up after the man's goodbyes she dropped the phone into it's cradle and wrapped her arms around Castiel, pulling him for an welcoming hug. "Good afternoon Cassie." She greeted warmly, covering his messy hair in kisses before pulling away just slightly to look him in the face. "How was school?"

Castiel babbled on for a good ten minutes to his mother, explaining how he had made a friend named Daphne and that she didn't think he was weird. He also informed his mother that Daphne was probably devoid of cooties as she didn't spit at him. He then went on to explain how in gym he had been picked for the winning team and had won them the final goal in soccer. He went on and on until he got to his English class. "And I made you a note in Eng'ish!" Realizing that the note was still in his bag he squirmed his way off of her lap and ran into the hall to his backpack, even though he wasn't supposed to run. Coming back into the office he nearly dived onto his mother's lap, showing her the piece of well preserved paper. "See?!" He grinned happily, his eyes squinting slightly from smiling too hard. "That's you! I drew you!" He pointed to his picture happily before Naomi took the paper from his hands carefully and held it up to get a better look. Seeing his opportunity, Castiel crammed himself into the seat right between the chair and his mother's side.

"This is lovely Castiel." She said after a moment's pause of reading the note. "I really love it." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Castiel's temple before giving him a soft squeeze. "Do you think I can keep it?"

Castiel was already nodding vigorously. He had hoped she'd like it enough to keep it. "Of course mommy!" He giggled, giving her another child's hug before grinning up from her side. Naomi returned the smile before poking his nose gently. "You've done good Cassie."

Castiel's face almost broke from the smile he carried around the rest of the day.

* * *

Homework was annoying. Castiel had decided this as soon as homework time started at four thirty. Castiel had a test on Friday and it was a spelling one. Castiel was the best at spelling in the family, well when they were at his age at least, but he still had to study and that was annoying. He sat across the table from his mother with a plate of oatmeal cookies between them (a reward if he got less than three wrong). He would rattle them off for his mother and she'd write the wrong words down on a piece of paper. He would then have to write those words six times until he got them all right. Good thing he was spelling bee champion (he had a metal and everything). That practice went over easily and he got two cookies for getting them all right the second time. Now however, it was time to face his arch nemesis, math. Castiel knew what love was, but he was still a little foggy on hate. But he was about 68% sure that he hated math and that math hated him. The cookies were pushed to the side and replaced with the math worksheets since there was no way he'd get them all right on the first try. It was good that his mother was watching over him, because every time he got annoyed with the homework she'd remind him that it didn't mean it, and that it was also confused. Why else would it ask him for help solving itself? This was a valid point to Castiel so he spent another hour on his homework before completing it and being able to go and watch Scooby-Doo (he really wanted a talking dog, his old dog Peter never talked).

By five thirty Gabriel would come home and hang out with Castiel on the couch, watching whatever cartoons were on before setting up for dinner as dad would be home at around six and everything had to be ready. Tonight they were having spaghetti and Castiel loved spaghetti. They reminded him of worms, not that he'd eat worms. That's just crazy talk, no instead he wore them as mustaches like Gabriel had taught him.

Much as planned Castiel would wash his hands and the moment he walked out of the bathroom the front door would open and their father would walk in. Anna would then come downstairs and attack him with a hug before scrambling to wash her hands for dinner. They'd all sit down and Castiel would stay quiet, listening to both Anna talk about her boring friends and how she wanted to go out and blah, blah, blah. Castiel had no idea what it was like to have friends, so he figured it had to be boring as Anna would just go shopping with her's. Gabriel's friends seemed interesting though! Their dad had once forced Gabriel to take Castiel out with him to one of his after school hang outs. Castiel had joined his brother and his friends, going to the nearby train tracks and watch them pass. They always went to the comic book store where Castiel's love for Marvel really took off. Especially for Captain America, he was really cool!

But after Castiel had told his mother about the hang out by the train tracks he was no longer allowed to go and Gabriel was mad at him for the rest of the week for whatever reason. At first Castiel had been upset at that, he wanted to hang out with his brother (who was never around) but he eventually got over it and went back into his own world.

Castiel had a very creative mind, and it often came out at the most quiet of times; like now, when everyone was saying their prayers and eating. One of his most favorite things to think about was being an angel. Being raised in a family strongly built around Heaven and Hell had given him a strong base to start his ideas. One time, when he was three, he had asked his mom what she thought it would be like to fly. Naomi had thought long and hard on that and told him that she didn't know, because she wasn't an angel like Castiel. She had then asked him, as she tucked him into bed to dream about it and come back to her.

At first, Castiel had thought it was impossible to dream like that, to pick what he was to dream about. But that night when he had gone to bed he had thought about birds, like the large crows by his school or the bluebirds that visited his garden. He thought about how free they had to be, to just open their wings and take off, going wherever they wished, whenever.

And that is exactly how Castiel would cause his recurring dream.

That night he had dreamed of being an angel. No ordinary angel mind you, but one with huge black wings. Castiel hadn't been surprised in his dream at the wings, they felt right, like they were always there. Instead of inspecting the wings (which were twice his body size) he started running down the road at full speed. Past all the people that made fun of him, past all the mean neighborhood dogs that growled at him whenever he walked by with his mom, past everything. Because he was free.

He had no idea where he was going and at first that had scared him, and he had wanted to go back to his mother, back into her arms were he could hide and be safe. But Gabriel's seven year old voice piped up in his head and had gone 'momma's boy momma's boy' like he always said whenever Castiel went running back to his mother. So instead of turning back Castiel went on.

He traveled over the countless farms, lakes and small collections of forest. He passed the corn fields and silos until he got to a park. For some odd reason he had to stop there. He had to. Angling his body he started to descend, and just than he realized he didn't know how to land. Scared, he screamed, covering his eyes and curling up into a ball as he crash-landed into a sandbox. It hurt, a lot. So it was totally understandable when the tears started to run from his eyes. What didn't make sense however was the gentle hand that sat him up right. "Are you okay?" A woman had asked, her voice full of concern and worry.

Castiel had opened his eyes and saw the second most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. She had a gentle smile and curly blonde hair and she had a baby in her arms, no more than one. Now, completely scared, Castiel had thought to run away, but was frozen to the spot. This woman, this mother, seemed to realize what was going on and gently touched his head. "Oh it's okay sweetie. You're okay." She gently rubbed the tears from Castiel's face and sat down better to face him. "So you're an angel?" She asked without missing a beat, the gentle smile never leaving.

Castiel nodded.

The women opened her mouth to say something but the baby in her arms had just opened his eyes and started to cry. Castiel was pretty sure that in all his life, he had never seen anything more green than that baby's eyes.

Never.

The mother turned her attention towards the babe and started to rock her arms slightly, "Shh, ****. Shh, we have an angel among us." The babe, whatever his name was, (Castiel could remember his name for the whole dream and would make a conscious effort at trying to remember it when he woke up but he never did) turned his head towards Castiel, his eyes even larger now as he looked at the big black wings.

"Aren't they pretty, ****?" The mother cooed softly as the little one tried to reach out and touch them. Castiel backed away as soon as the child made a move. Oh no, not gonna happen. The mother, Mary, as Castiel would somehow remember, would let the boy go and he would sit in front of Castiel as his legs were strangely curved than most.

The dream would always change after that, sometimes he'd go home and forget about the babe and Mary, sometimes he'd go home with them and she'd make him some pie and she'd patch him up. Sometimes the baby would run clumsily around the house trying to grab at Castiel's wings. Castiel would always outrun the kid but the majority of the time he'd have to run back to catch him as he really did suck on his legs.

Whenever Castiel was bored, or he was thinking, he'd remember of these dreams that happened regularly until he was six. Even now a whole six years later he still thought of that small house that smelt like pie and sage and had a little boy with bright green eyes. When he had told his mother about this dream, she had congratulated him, and told him that his wings were that color because of his hair. That feathers and hair coincided with one another, this made Castiel feel a little better about that. As he believed that darker wings were only for the angels that fell.

Dinner went on uneventfully, well for the part that Castiel was there for. Halfway through dinner their dad let all three children go outside early so that he could talk to mommy about 'important business stuff'. Once they got to the backyard Gabriel just jumped the fence and left to go to Rob's house, as he was their next door neighbor and Gabriel's best friend. Anna stayed however, and she and Castiel sat around looking at clouds, trying to name them until Naomi came out and called them back. She wasn't surprised that Gabriel wasn't with them. This had been a common occurrence since Gabriel had turned nine.

Anna went back up into her room while Castiel went over to his mother. They spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch while she read some of the Berenstain Bears books until Castiel had to take his bath. After that he climbed into his The Jetsons pajamas and curled into bed, his mother tucking him in. He might be eight, but still almost every night she'd read him a story and he'd always pick one before any of the others; The Giving Tree.

It was a sad story, it made Castiel feel all funky inside but after his mother explained that this was love, true love and how parents were with their children, all Castiel could think of was, how one day he hoped he could love someone enough to allow them to have all his apples and his branches, and his trunk, and his life. That's why he had his mother read it to him constantly, as a reminder of what his goal was; so he'd never forget it. And he never did.

* * *

 

The Novak Homestead Pontiac, Illinois: June 12, 1991

Castiel was thirteen now, he'd be turning fourteen in September, he'd also be going to high school then. Entering High school at 13 would probably shock and scare some but Castiel had skipped seventh grade all together and now he'd be going to high school with Gabriel as a senior. He wasn't sure how he felt on that.

As it was summer Castiel did what he did best, stay inside and read. There was nothing better than sitting in the window sill with a good book as the other children of the street sweated and dirtied themselves. Not saying that Castiel didn't exercise, that was mandatory in their house, he only ran in the early morning before the sun even rose. So obviously he didn't have to deal with the heat like most kids. Castiel didn't spend his whole summer holed up in his bedroom however, he had a part time job at the local library Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays and he tutored underclassmen through the summer program once a week on Wednesdays. He also spent the majority of his time with his mother. However as she was five and half months pregnant her schedule took a dive, she slept more and when she was awake she'd often be cranky. It sucked in all honesty, to have your best friend be in such a shitty mood but that's what you get for old Roman Catholic beliefs of unprotected sex. Not that Castiel disliked the thought of another child in the Novak clan, a younger sibling would be nice because he could actually take care of it. He'd do a better job than Gabriel or Anna ever did, that'd be sure. He could literally feed the kid crack and he'd still be sibling of the year. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, Anna did talk to Castiel constantly and Gabriel cared enough to show up once and tell him that he's watch his back in high school but still. All Anna ever talked about was her boy problems, and what her girl friends were doing this summer while she was stuck at home. Castiel loved Anna with all his heart but sometimes she didn't get it that Castiel couldn't understand what was going on. Castiel only had one friend outside of the family, and that was Daphne Allen. Daphne was going into eighth grade this year, but since Castiel had skipped seventh he didn't consider it weird that they were dating. Oh, yeah, they were dating... kind of. They both said they were taken, they both went out on dates, they both shared chaste kisses but there was no spark, no real emotion. They were just going through the motions for no real reason. Maybe that was why Castiel didn't give two shits that Anna had a 'connection' with the ticket boy at the movie theater, maybe it was because he was secretly jealous. Who knew?

Today's schedule was simple, read until mom woke up, then ask her what she wanted for breakfast. Hearing the telltale signs of his mother's constant morning sickness Castiel placed his bookmark in his current place in the novel before setting it down and rushing down the stairs to his mother. It always sounded like some horror movie was going on in the bathroom whenever the mornings happened but Castiel didn't mind, he needed to be there for his mom. Rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a large glass of water he made his way back to the bathroom were his mother was now currently washing her face, having calmed her body down.

"Good morning mom." Castiel greeted, holding the glass out to her.

"Good morning angel." She replied, taking the cool liquid from Castiel's hands gratefully. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine mom, I did an hour run today."

"Oh that's good, girls love fit men."

"I know mom."

That's how every morning started, the small talk, the skirting around his mother's health as always. It never stopped either, not for the entire summer, not for the first day of high school, not even for Castiel's fourteenth birthday.

It was September 18th, it was a Wednesday and it also happened to be Castiel's birthday. It was his fourteenth so it didn't matter, none of his birthdays would really matter until he was sixteen and than eighteen and finally twenty one. But those were a couple years away so Castiel didn't bother thinking on it.  No instead of inviting his friends over (just Daphne), or asking to finally go to the ocean or even to the low key concert in Chicago that weekend he woke up and started setting up.

Of course Gabriel hadn't come home and Anna was sleeping at her friend's place and their dad was at work so walking down to the kitchen was a quiet affair, there was only a letter from Anna that she had left the day before saying _'Love you Cassie, congrats on the 14. -Anna'_. That was more than Castiel was expecting in all honesty but he set about making coffee for himself and boiling tea (no caffeine) for his mother for when she woke up. Today might be his birthday, it might be important to other kids to get thousands of presents or an actual gift and not a hand-me-down from Gabriel but all Castiel really wanted was one thing, to get his mom to smile. She still smiled mind you, but Castiel knew his mother well enough to know the true ones from those of pain.

So Castiel decided it was time to make a conscious effort to get Naomi to smile. That's why he took out the record player from its hiding spot in the living room and moved it to the kitchen, placing it on the counter. From there he ventured into his mother's study, a place he knew as well as the back of his hand after spending countless hours in the place.

Moving around all the paperwork and finally making it to the desk he reached under for the large box that contained his mother's most prized possessions. After digging through the countless pieces of small papers from him and his siblings he finally found the object of his search; seven albums of Janis Joplin, two signed by her and the others devoid of any marks.

Looking through the albums Castiel found exactly what he was looking for, Pearl, an album that his mother used to play for him whenever he upset. This was exactly what he wanted and what his mother needed.

Leaving the office Castiel wasted no time taking the perfectly conditioned vinyl out of its protective cover and placing it as gently as he could into the record player; making sure his fingers didn't touch anything but the bare minimum so not to damage it in any way shape or form.

He has originally intended to only play the album once his mother had awaken, but thirty minutes of waiting in a completely silent kitchen doing nothing but reading the album cover over and over got to Castiel. So, standing up and pressing the button he watched the diamond tipped arm slide over and gently placing itself onto the record.

Sitting down and staring back at the album he now was no longer alone this morning as he sipped at his coffee, listening to Janis Joplin sing the first song, Move Over.

After the three minutes and thirty nine seconds Naomi's favorite song started to play, Cry Baby.  Castiel had been studying the front picture of the album while the song played quietly in the background, so quietly that if Castiel didn't know the song by heart he wouldn't be able to make out what the singer was saying. That is why it came as a complete shock that his bloated, very pregnant, mother got the jump on him.

Castiel had been expecting the sounds of his mother's consistent morning sickness to be a sign that she was up but as it seemed today she didn't have any, maybe it was a sign. Maybe not. All Castiel knew was one moment Janis Joplin was singing all by her lonesome and the next there were slender arms wrapped around him and his mother's lips were atop his head as she let out a soft "Good morning birthday boy."

"Good morning mommy."

"Nice song to wake up to." She commented, placing one more kiss onto Castiel's bird nest hair before waddling her way over and around to the kitchen table towards the kettle. Realizing that the thing was still hot and on low she turned to Castiel; "You started my tea for me?"

Castiel hummed in confirmation moving his attention from the album to his mother who now took note of the fact her favorite mug (one he, Gabe and Anna decorated for her on her birthday a couple years ago) was out along with her favorite raspberry tea. She sat down across from Castiel, letting her tea seep and the silence to roll over them.

_So you can put your head on my shoulder, babe,_

_'Cause I know you got some more tears to share,_

_Come on, let it go,_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on,_

_Honey, cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry,_

The silence ended than, with Naomi reaching over and taking Castiel's hand in her weaker one. "Thank you for doing this Cassie."

"Doing what mom?" Castiel knew his mother wasn't stupid, that she knew this was more done for her than him but in all honesty making his mother smile was a good enough birthday present as any. She was the one that had faith in him that stayed when everyone else was out doing their own things on his birthday.

Naomi knew this and after staring down her son for a second stood up and waddled over towards the record player without a word, turning up the volume slightly. Turning the vinyl over and carefully moving the arm to where she wanted it, the end of My Baby started to play. Naomi waddled herself over and around the table, holding a hand out to Castiel. "A dance for the birthday boy?"

"Sure mommy." Castiel stood up, carefully pushing in his chair and placing his hands where they belonged. Ever since he was a kid he had danced with his mother to Janis Joplin, it was just what they did, so Castiel knew the dance well.

With Janis' voice filling the air they moved gently. It wasn't like when he was five, he didn't hold onto her hands and she didn't whirl him around like she once did, instead Castiel was the one to take lead, gently moving his mother so not to disrupt her delicate system.

_I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna,_

_I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues._

_Windshield wipers slapping time,_

_I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,_

_We sang every song that driver knew._

The dancing didn't last long, it didn't even last the entire song because Naomi had to sit down and hold her stomach, her breathing off. "I'm sorry Cassie. I seem to be tapped out for right now."

"It's okay mom. Just take care of yourself."

"You really are an angel aren't you?"

That was the last time Castiel would ever dance with his mother.

* * *

 

St. James Hospital Pontiac, Illinois: October 26, 1991

That morning had been a rush, Castiel had woken up to the sounds of orders being barked. As it was Saturday and five o'clock in the morning there would be no reason to have his father yelling. Unless...

As soon as it clicked in Castiel's brain the fourteen year old rushed out of his room and stormed down the stairs to see Gabriel running around the house trying to find the keys. "Dad I can't find them!" He had yelled back, panic in his voice, Anna wasn't in the room but Castiel could hear her from his parent's bedroom.

"Just breathe momma, just breathe." Castiel opened his mouth but his brain wouldn't function properly, everything was happening at once. His father seemed to be dressed in his work clothing, as he had to leave soon, or he had been planning on it. Not now. Gabe was still in his clothes from the day before hinting towards the fact that he might have actually, just gotten home.

Turning, Castiel looked at his father. "What's going on?"

His father waved a hand at Castiel, not bothering with the youngest sibling. "Just go get the car ready for your mother!" That was something Cas could do, except. Where would she be going? Running out to the old Volvo Hatchback Castiel started to move everything around, throwing papers and useless objects into the very back to make the room in the passenger seat more comfortable. Finishing that he turned to see that he wasn't the only one in pajamas, so was Anna and his mother. His mother, who was looking near delirious as her brown hair curled around her sweaty face and she swayed in her sweat soaked night gown.

Gabriel and his father helped his mother into the passenger seat before his father turned to all of them. "I want you two-" He pointed to Anna and Castiel, "to get properly dressed." He turned to Gabriel, "And I want you to drive them over."

"Yes, sir!" All three replied, both Anna and Castiel booking it to the house as Gabriel made his way over to his own 87' Jeep Wrangler. Both Castiel and Anna were ready in under five minutes, Anna trailing slightly behind Castiel but they made it to the car and hurried off to St. James Hospital.

Castiel had no idea what they were doing, it was a ten minute drive to the hospital. Hospitals were never this busy, not this early on a weekend, right? Maybe Castiel was just imagining the busyness, it wouldn't be the first time that his own social anxieties over exaggerated the truth. But it goes without saying that the chaos, whether imagined or not, stressed Castiel out.

Grabbing onto his eldest siblings green sleeve he followed behind Gabriel as he made headway through the crowds. However, that didn't help with Castiel's anxiety. What did help was burying his head into Gabriel's arm as they all walked, Anna bringing up the rear and reaching to grab Castiel's hand. Sure, Castiel was fourteen, Anna was seventeen and Gabriel was eighteen but they still sometimes acted like a ragamuffin group of neighborhood kids.

That's how Castiel didn't notice when the silence came, peeking out of crook of Gabriel's arm Castiel witnessed that they were in a slower area and that it was probably safe to come out from under his brother's wing. The three siblings walked together down the ward hall towards the room that Castiel assumed would be his mother's. They made it to her room with no troubles, no nurses stopped them and there was no rushing people so It was an easy trip; until they got to the room.

Naomi was laying on an uncomfortable hospital bed, dressed in one of those undesirable hospital gowns and was probably hopped up on some form of narcotic as she had an odd look to her face. Their father, who was still dressed in his work clothes, had lost the tie and his sports jacket, rolling up his sleeves as he sat besides the bed, running his fingers through his wife's hair.

Castiel knew his father loved Naomi, loved her with everything. Maybe his father didn't necessarily love his children with that much ferocity but at least he did love Naomi, even with all their fights, she was the one that kept him centered, balanced and kind.

All three siblings stood awkwardly at the door, watching their father as he ran his fingers through Naomi's soft brown locks.

"What's wrong with mom, Father?" Castiel asked quietly, realizing that no one had even had the decency to tell him.

His father opened his mouth to shoot a short response but Naomi spoke first, deliriously calling out, "Is that Cassie?"

"Yes mommy." Castiel ran over to the bed, ignoring the looks from his father in favor of getting some form of affection and not a cold shoulder and harsh words.

"Hey angel." She breathed again, her eyes hooded.

"You going to be okay mom?" It was the question on everyone's mind but Castiel was the one that choose to speak up about it.

Naomi seemed to think on this for a good minute, or as good as she could with all the medicine she was on. "Oh yeah Cassie, I'll be fine."

* * *

Naomi Jude Novak died the next day at three in the morning, giving birth to her youngest son Samandrial Novak. Complications of birth.

After her funeral (before Halloween) their father disappeared, having given the family business to his brother's family and leaving his children to the whims of his brother's family as well. Luckily for Gabriel he was able to get out, not so lucky for Anna, Samandriel and Castiel however.

* * *

 

FBI HQ, Washington DC: The last week of February, 2013

Castiel was no longer the shy, socially anxious child that he was before. The years had been hard on him, he had broken up with Daphne a week after his mother's death and never went back out with another female. He had lived with his uncle and cousins for awhile as they tried to control the uncontrollable before ditching them to live with his uncle on his mother's side. But that was the past, the past that left him with scars and mental bruises that peppered his soul.

It was now time to turn over a new leaf. He had been dropped off by his boyfriend Glen Washington and now he was hiding out in his new to be office. That is until his new boss, Bobby Singer, called him into his office to meet his new partner. Getting up from his new desk Castiel made his way over to Bobby's office, noticing that the stair door had opened at that time, causing a girl (Castiel believed her name to be Becky) to scream in joy. Castiel ignored the sound and made his way to the office, sitting down in one of the chairs facing Agent Singer's desk.

Agent Bobby Singer was an old man, with a gruff look but a heart of gold from what Castiel could tell. He sat directly in front of him and seemed to be also sizing Castiel up, no big deal. Castiel could take whatever this bureau had to give him.

"Stay here." Singer said, standing up and walking towards the office door before calling out, "Winchester! My office! Now!" He took his seat once again at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee as the door to the office opened. Castiel didn't care about this new partner, he had read up on the egotistical, self-righteous Dean Winchester so he had low expectations.

When Bobby motioned towards Castiel, stating to the other agent, "Winchester, this is your new partner." Castiel had stood up to face the other man and everything was different.

You can imagine Castiel's pure shock at seeing his new partner, the pictures in the newspaper articles did no justice to Agent Dean Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas. The news articles never stated how his face was peppered with freckles, or how his eyes were the brightest green Castiel had ever seen. No, that wasn't right, he had seen eyes like this before, once so many years ago, when he had wings, and could fly.


End file.
